System performance may be improved by increasing the quality of I/O signals transmitted between an integrated circuit die and associated receivers. The previously-proposed Decoupled I/O, Power delivery Hybrid (DIPH) architecture attempts to increase this quality by disposing I/O signal connections on the perimeter of a die and by disposing power connections on the interior of the die. The die may therefore receive power signals through pins and vias within a package holding the die, while I/O signals may be received through a cable connected to conductive elements disposed on an upper surface of the package that are in turn connected to the perimeter of the die.